elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Autonomy
Autonomy is a network of radical anti-slavery activists who oppose the Imperial system of slavery and seek to emancipate Imperial Slaves by force. It has liberated small groups of slaves on several occasions, and in June 3305 it purchased 4,000 slaves using the fake company Tilbery Construction as a front and freed them outside the city of Port Isabelle on Eotienses A 3, inadvertently creating a humanitarian crisis that lasted several weeks. A number of Autonomy members were arrested by the Imperial Internal Security Service for their role in causing the crisis. Timeline 20 JUL 3305 *The anti-slavery charity Unchain has officially purchased the 4,000 Imperial slaves who were forcibly freed on Eotienses A 3. Princess Aisling Duval, the charity's patron, gave the following statement to the press: "The contracts of all those liberated against their will have been acquired by Unchain. They will be properly cared for while they work to build a new Unchain headquarters in Port Isabelle. This will allow them to pay off their debts and become free citizens once more." When pressed further by journalists, Princess Aisling offered a wry smile along with her explanation: "I'm well aware of the irony of an anti-slavery organisation hiring Imperial slaves. We do this only to prevent further suffering at Port Isabelle and undo some of the damage caused by Autonomy. Allow me to specify that this is a practical solution to a problem of the Empire's own making. The indentured servitude system may seem honourable, but – as recent events prove – it leaves people vulnerable to abuse and neglect. Unchain remains dedicated to replacing the barbaric practice of slavery with more civilised welfare and employment programmes."GalNet: Unchain Purchases Imperial Slaves 13 JUL 3305 *The Imperial Internal Security Service has moved to apprehend the Imperial slaves who were forcibly emancipated on Eotienses A 3. Captain Madoc Evander made this announcement: "An IISS taskforce was despatched to Port Isabelle to address the civil disorder arising from the release of 4,000 Imperial slaves, freed without financial support or recognised status. The troops successfully located all the liberated individuals and detained them in temporary holding areas. We have also arrested members of the radical group Autonomy for their role in this situation. Their spokesperson, Garrett Kline, has been charged with manslaughter, having crushed several rioting ex-slaves with his ship while attempting to escape the area. I'm pleased to report that any damage caused within the city is under repair, and disrupted services are resuming. As yet we are uncertain how to process the emancipated, but discussions with Port Isabelle authorities and other parties are underway."GalNet: IISS Detains Former Imperial Slaves 06 JUL 3305 *Thousands of forcibly freed Imperial slaves have continued to create turmoil in the capital city of Eotienses A 3. Vox Galactica featured an on-site report by independent journalist Gwendolyn Nash: "Three weeks after being liberated by the radical activist group Autonomy, the emancipated have banded together in their desperation for survival. Many now wield makeshift weapons gathered from the streets. One large group invaded Port Isabelle's spaceport, causing major disruption to flights. There were scenes of conflict when they attempted to hijack the very ships originally used by Autonomy to transport them. Others have besieged government buildings, demanding to be officially enslaved again so they can complete their terms of servitude. Many emancipated individuals still beg on the streets, despite charitable donations by some citizens. With welfare resources overwhelmed by the immigrants, it can only be a matter of time before more drastic solutions are attempted."GalNet: Further Disorder at Port Isabelle 27 JUN 3305 *Anti-slavery charity Unchain has criticised the radical activist group Autonomy for liberating 4,000 Imperial slaves on Eotienses A 3. Princess Aisling Duval, the charity's patron, told the media: "I fully appreciate Garrett Kline's desire to free slaves, which I'm sure comes from a place of genuine empathy, but I feel I must condemn his methods. Autonomy's reckless actions have left thousands stranded in Port Isabelle without employment or protection. Unchain has run similar operations to give illegal slaves their freedom, but licensed Imperial slaves require more care. The manumission process must be managed legally by a registered organisation, and each individual's wellbeing ensured. You cannot simply set huge numbers of people loose as if they were zoo animals being released into the wild. My dream is that one day the Empire will abolish the indentured servitude system, and that every form of slavery will end. But until then, all emancipation efforts must operate within the law." The situation in Port Isabelle remains tense, with thousands of emancipated individuals still clustered around makeshift shelters and occupied public buildings, begging for food and credits.GalNet: Aisling Duval Condemns Autonomy Group 22 JUN 3305 *Four thousand Imperial slaves have been left stranded on Eotienses A 3 after being forcibly freed by emancipation group Autonomy. Independent journalist Gwendolyn Nash reported for Vox Galactica: "Since being set free outside Port Isabelle, the former slaves have been without food, shelter or income. Many complain that they cannot return home without completing their indentured servitude to pay off debts or fulfil contracts. In desperation, thousands of newly homeless have poured into the city. Many public buildings, such as the Imperial Museum of Culture, have been turned into makeshift camps, with large numbers also begging on the streets. Police and support services are struggling to cope with the unexpected influx of immigrants. Already there have been several clashes between citizens and the emancipated, and such incidents are likely to escalate until a solution is found."GalNet: Imperial Slaves Stranded 15 JUN 3305 *A company that purchased 4,000 Imperial slaves has revealed itself as a slavery emancipation group. Using the name Tilbery Construction, the group claimed that the slave workforce would be used to build a water treatment facility for Port Isabelle, the capital of Eotienses A 3. Instead, the slaves were transported outside the city and set free. The individual acting as the company's CEO, Garrett Kline, made the following statement: "The true purpose of Tilbery Construction was to provide liberty. As members of the group Autonomy, we renounce institutionalised abuse and fight for human dignity. I am proud to say that we have returned four thousand enslaved people to freedom, so they may live their life however they wish." Autonomy is a network of radical activists opposed to the Empire's tradition of indentured servitude. It has forcibly liberated slaves on several prior occasions, but never on such a scale.GalNet: Imperial Slaves Freed by Activists 08 JUN 3305 *Tilbery Construction, a company based in the Eotienses system, has attracted attention following the purchase of four thousand Imperial slaves. Garrett Kline, the company's CEO, explained: "Tilbery Construction recently won a contract to build a new water treatment facility on Eotienses A 3, serving the city of Port Isabelle. We are a young company and have not yet acquired the personnel required to meet the ambitious deadline. An alternative workforce was therefore required." The anti-slavery charity Unchain has lodged a formal protest with authorities in Eotienses. A spokesperson told the media: "Gathering a large number of Imperial slaves in one place brings enormous risk. Conditions are often poor when transporting people in such numbers, which would violate the terms of their indentured servitude. We are also concerned with the lack of information regarding Tilbery Construction and Garrett Kline, who appears to have no experience managing such projects."GalNet: Mass Purchase of Imperial Slaves References Category:Lore Category:Organizations